Heaters comprising electrical heating elements and fans for circulating the air, i.e. blower fans, are included in various arrangements such as electrical fan wall heaters and electrical fireplaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,485 B1 discloses an electrical fireplace that simulates an actual wood-burning fireplace having flames emanating from a bed of logs and glowing embers, and which electrical fireplace includes a heater assembly located in the top of housing of the fireplace. The heater assembly comprises a heating element connected to a tangential blower fan.
During the life cycle of heaters, the heating elements are more susceptible to failure and have to be replaced more often than the fans. Existing heaters for electrical fireplaces comprise heating elements that are connected to tangential blower fans using pop rivets or screws. A drawback with such heaters is in the case of, for example, a defective heating element, that the replacement of such a heating element becomes time-consuming and costly, since the heating element and the fan is replaced as a unit. Another drawback is that the manufacturing of such heaters is time-consuming and costly.